Amanda Patience Halliwell
Amanda Patience Halliwell is born on February 14, 2008 and is the second daughter of Phoebe Halliwell and Cupid Coop Hart. The kindest, most caring and soft spoken among the siblings but she exhibits somewhat of a passive aggressive type of behavior in the sense that when faced with problems and tough choices, she'd choose to flee rather than fight. It doesn't change the fact that she seemed to have inherited the Halliwell trademark trait which would be stubbornness. She also has a quick wit even though most of the time she doesn't react gracefully when pressured. Her primary role is being the voice of reason among the three but lately she seems to have been fighting more with their youngest sister rather than pacifying them. Out of the three, she took Phoebe's death and their father's disappearance the hardest. Currently, she's dating Lincoln Turner, a childhood friend whom she always had a crush on and is busy as an events organizer. Their mom and that always calls her the heart of the family being the person that she is. Powers & Abilities Original Power As foretold in the prophecy, the second sister will be able to inherit the power to stop time. In Mandy's case, Molecular Inhibition otherwise known as Temporal Stasis, she inherited the ability to 'freeze' objects in motion by slowing down their molecular movement rate to such a point where they appear not to move. As it was with Patty and Piper Halliwell's power, Mandy's power is triggered by panic and it's activation is through the use of hand gestures. It is known however if her powers had advanced to not need the gestures as shown with future generations of Halliwells. Where P. Baxter only had Molecular Deceleration which caused objects or people to move in slow motion and Piper's power advanced to that to the point where she was able to stop the molecules themselves. As Mandy just recently discovered her powers, she's only able to freeze things within the immediate vicinity and within the same room as she is. The opportunity never presented itself but as she has the same powers as Piper, it may be that her limits are also identical. It has been noted however that Amanda could freeze longer than her cousin Melinda Halliwell, a daughter of Piper's with the same powers. But this could be due to her status as a Charmed One. Cupid Powers Being half-cupids, Amanda inherited the power of "hearting" from her father. The power to "heart" first emerged days after Mandy, upon cleaning, found her father's cupid ring. The moment she put the ring on, it stayed affixed on her finger and even telekinetic orbing couldn't remove it. Not even Wyatt Halliwell or Paige Matthews could remove it. Her hearting power functions almost the same way as other transportation powers, in theory, as they take the person anywhere they want to. However, it is different in a way that unlike Orbing wherein you thought of the place or person where you want to go to, in Hearting you had to use your emotions for it to work. At the earlier season, Amanda has had trouble controlling this power and ended up popping everywhere all over San Francisco; Baker High where they went as kids and even on top of the Golden Gate bridge where she met Wyatt. As the season progressed, she slowly got a hold of her power and used it effectively with her Charmed duties. Control Mandy in the course of discovering power has never had any trouble with controlling her Charmed power. Ironically, she had more problems with her Cupid powers emerging. With her Charmed powers, she needs access to her hands and her target must be in the line of her vision. It is noted however that strong emotions also amplify Mandy's powers as she was able to stop a fireball once when a demon attacked her innocent and almost killed him. She was able to stop the attack with only just a glance. It is unknown if her powers would eventually advance to no gestures but as of now, her hands play an important role. Potionmaking Like most of the witches, Mandy can also brew magical potions. However, her prowess in potions seems to be more prominent among the sisters. History Childhood and Growing Up Growing up was never easy in a family of three girls. Though not the one to seek attention among the three, Mandy struggles to open up and gain her parent's approval. Still, she loved them as all siblings would love each other and did her duty quite well. That was when things started to turn sour. After Alexis' accident, the sisters started to have a falling out, one that caused Mandy to retreat back into her shell. She spent her pre-teen years trying to fix their relationship but after a few years she felt tired of it all. She never lost hope but somewhere along the way, she just stopped trying. Her personality took a turn when she entered High School. She easily got into theatrical arts and singing, making her a bit famous. She starred in some of the school's productions; Romeo and Juliet, Hamlet, Hairspray to name a few. She even starred as the main role in an original play entitled "Christmas Angel" where she got high praises. That was mostly enough to make her survive during her High School years. After high school Amanda took interest to Psychology and go two years worth of studying until she stopped for a while to pursue another path. Romantic Life Among the siblings, Mandy's relationship seems to be the least but it should be noted that her relationships, though few, lasted longer. Ever since she was little, she's had a crush on their childhood friend and neighbor Lincoln Turner. But upon realizing that Link might like someone else, Mandy started to open herself to others. Her first boyfriend was Eric Marsters, a co-actor in the Theater Group she was in. Their relationship was good while it lasted but it never got really serious and ended when she finished high school and Eric left for Kentucky. After that, she never really had any other boyfriends. Briefly after learning of her destiny, Mandy and Link finally got together when she professed her feelings and was glad to find out that it was reciprocated. Theirs. was like a love that needed to wait before it bloomed. Once they were together, the two were inseparable but it didn't stop Mandy from being attracted to other guys. She was drawn in by a mysterious guy she met once in her friends party, that she organized, and he intrigued her. There was some sort of connection with him which she couldn't explain. She later found out that his name was Lukas Simmons. But she lost contact after that brief meeting and never saw him ever since that event. He never contacted her again and they never saw each other again after that. Sometimes he pops into her mind but she immediately dismisses it. The next guy to cross her path was named James Carson, an SFPD officer who also happens to be a witch. They met when Amanda and Alexis went on to save an innocent, who turns out to be James, from getting killed. Their meeting was soon followed by another when they met once again in Amanda's brief soul searching. She was at Bucklands when they saw each other and then went to a coffee shop to talk and catch up. There was an instant spark between the two but it didn't really go far as Mandy was totally in love with Link and James went missing afterward, snuffing out what could have been a complication with her and Link. A thing that she's actually thankful of. Currently, her relationship with Link is getting stronger than ever. Professional Life Before stopping college, Mandy was able to study for two years in Psychology. But after organizing a small party for a friend, she found out what her passion is. She discovered a totally new side of her as she decidedto take on events organizing. At the start, she only did it for close friends and people she knew but it became a full time job when she decided to take on others as well. From then on she planned and organized parties, baby showers, club openings and others. She also handles advertising for different restaurants and clubs, her usual clients is P3(for free, of course) and Murk Rain. Her latest venture was planning a wedding and she seemed incline to branch out to that too. As of now, she decided to take a breather and stop for a while and instead focus on the other side of her life, being a witch. Charmed Life Season 1 Being the middle child, Mandy often gets bossed around by her sisters. Thinking that she was the weakling among the three, the beginning takes toll on Mandy's self esteem. This issues continue to pop up in different circumstances during the course of the whole season. It doesn't help that when their mother, Phoebe Halliwell, died in her arms. She also blames herself for not being able to do anything to stop it from happening. This only convinces the middle child that she really is the person that her sisters always told her as; weak. Everyone thought that it was an accident that couldn't have been prevented. But there seems to be more in store for them as parts of how Phoebe died unfold to some. Mandy first reveals that she had something to do with Phoebe's death with Wyatt Halliwell. Her next big challenge came in the person of her first innocent to protect. Mike who was a witch with super strength was being hunted down by a Female Demoness. The season ended with Mandy losing her first ever innocent which seems to serve as Mandy's breaking point. Future Timeline Category:Good Characters Category:Witch